


Red Eyes

by AsakuraX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, The Alpha Pack, Transformation: Beta to Alpha, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraX/pseuds/AsakuraX
Summary: Scott thinks about how he got to this point: with the Alpha Pack waiting in the wings and his friends waiting on his next move, Scott learns what could make him something more than what he is.





	Red Eyes

Scott’s eyes burned, tears streaming from them as he turned his back. He couldn't let things fall apart like this. He couldn't afford to lose anybody else. Scratch that: he wouldn't allow himself to lose anybody else. He’d been in bad situations before. He’d fought through the struggles of being a werewolf, had gotten control over himself. For the most part. Scott had been able to stop Peter Hale from beginning his rampage of revenge on Beacon Hills and kept the hell in high heels that was Kate Argent from being unleashed. He’d even managed to save Jackson from the monster inside himself and simultaneously outmaneuver Gerard, preventing him from becoming a bigger monster than he already was. And he’d done it all with the sweat of his brow and the strength of his back.

Okay, Stiles had been there with him from the beginning. And he owed a lot of his success to his best friend. He was the practicality to Scott’s optimism. More importantly, he was the brains in this outfit. He’d helped Scott learn how to control the change, had stuck beside him, even when Scott was the worst possible person he could have been to him. No matter if it was a hellbent Alpha or Derek and his mess of a pack or the Argents who intended to take his damn head off or all the dead bodies that piled up around Beacon Hills --and there were a lot of dead bodies-- Stiles had his back. Even though he was a lone wolf, he never felt like an Omega. As long as he had something to look after, people to protect, he was a Beta. 

But this Alpha Pack...they were changing the game. They were killing everyone and that couldn't stand. They’d ripped Erica to pieces in the bank vault. They held Boyd down and forced Derek to shred the poor boy with his own claws. They hunted down Isaac with ruthless abandon, and he only survived due to that mercenary’s sacrifice. And a sacrifice it was. The Alphas trapped her and near about tore her throat out. They’d even tried to asphyxiate Deaton. They were a threat to everyone he knew. They’d even threatened his mother. That was the last straw. 

His eyes began to burn again, a deep burn that steadily built as time passed. He couldn't tell why though. It first happened when Ennis almost killed Derek. He didn't know why, but the urge to save everyone, to keep Ennis from killing Isaac made his eyes burn and for a second, he felt a bit… more. Faster. Stronger. More than he had been, but he couldn't put the feeling to words. It was a feeling that came and went but it never stayed longer than a moment or two. Except for today. 

“What are we gonna do?” Stiles asked him expectantly. 

His gaze panned the people around him, the people who decided to put their trust in him when there were others who deserved their faith far more than him. Briefly he thought that if they banded together behind Derek, they might stand a chance, that under an Alpha they might succeed where they would otherwise fail. But that wasn't an option now. Derek was too far gone. An Alpha derived his strength from a pack, and Derek’s pack was gone. And since his pack was gone, Derek was a shell of his former self, worrying over his little sister, and no help to anyone but her. 

His eyes panned from Stiles to Isaac. Boyd and Erica never reacted to Scott as anything other than an obsession Derek had in attempting to build a pack, but Isaac sought Scott out. He lived with Scott, had slowly endeared himself to Scott. It had been gradual, offering help and information and then showing up whenever things began to get hairy. What Stiles could not do (not for lack of trying) as a human, Isaac did as a werewolf and Scott appreciated him for it, for having his back where Erica and Boyd never truly did. 

And Allison...there was so much he couldn't say about Allison. In many ways, Scott knew that she was stronger than he was, though she was as human as Stiles. The obvious difference was that Allison had been trained by her family to be a Hunter, a killer, and she was very good at it. But Scott knew that there was more. He watched her deal with her maniac aunt, stand up to her entire family on his behalf, even lie for him. He ultimately was the reason that her mother turned and her family had to end her. He was there during the downward spiral. He was the cause of her descent into madness; the moment where she had broken and was bent on making everyone suffer the way she suffered. 

And he knew that she brought herself back from the brink. Not her father, not Lydia, not even him. She did it all by herself and he was proud of her. He was in love with her. He needed her. She was his anchor, the very essence that he drew on to control his wolf. Without her he would instantaneously destabilize. As long as she was there, as long as he loved her and she loved him, he could do anything, he realized. He would be able to do whatever was necessary to save everyone. 

He looked at everyone around the table. Stiles, clutching his baseball bat in hand, waiting for Scott’s next move. Lydia next, not one to start a fight, but she was here nonetheless, studies and boys bedamned. Isaac, his only supernatural ally in all of this, who had his own deep problems with his father. And then Allison. His first love. Words couldn’t express how deeply he felt for her.

Once more, around the room. His pack. He would go the distance for them and he drew on that realization, allowed it to feed him like no other. “We are going to do whatever it takes. Anything. Everything it takes to protect those we love.” 

He wouldn't find out until afterwards, but his eyes weren’t the yellow of an innocent werewolf, nor his regular chocolate brown eyes. In this moment, his eyes were fiery red.


End file.
